Kyo Momiji
by LadyMelieka
Summary: I suck at titles. Kyo kisses Momiji. I suck at summaries too.


_Ok. This is not a totally original idea of mine. Someone else wrote this first, and I took it and I changed it and I added to it, and I hope I don't get in trouble for it, but I think that I've changed it enough for it to be considered a different fic with the same plot… theory… whatever. Please don't yell at me if I'm wrong. Let me know and I'll do the right thing and take it off.  _

_I have a question though. Does anyone know who I can ask to get slash added to the genre list? I think it would be so much easier if it was officially a genre of it's own? Anyone agree? But yeah. I don't own the characters in this fic, it contains slash… all that stuff. Ya know?_

The bell rang. Momiji said a cheery goodbye to Haru, and began to make his way to his class. As he bounded through the halls, Momiji heard voices he recognized. He turned the corner and watched, only a bit of his blonde hair and his eyes showed around the corner.

"Oh that's great Kyo, Thank you so much!" It was Tohru's voice.

"No problem Tohru." It was Kyo's voice; Momiji wondered what he and Tohru were doing alone in the hall together. Then Tohru went back to her class and Momiji crept around the corner.

"So did you kiss her?" He said in his slightly German tinted accent.

"Momiji what are you doing here! You should be in class!" Kyo said but he was blushing and that only provoked Momiji.

"You're blushing Kyo, that means you did kiss her!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Shut up! You're so damn loud!" Kyo rubbed his temples; Momiji's voice gave him such terrible headaches sometimes.

"You're blushing, you're blushing. You kissed her, you kissed her!" he said in his little sing-song voice. "Stop it dammit!" Kyo hit the wall about one centimeter above Momiji's head and moved him closer to the wall. Momiji started to get a little frightened, but he knew Kyo would never really hurt him. "You did kiss her Kyo! Why would you get so angry if you didn't?" He shuddered as Kyo growled.

"Do you really think I would kiss her?" Kyo leaned down close to Momiji's face. Momiji could feel Kyo's breath. Kyo ran the back of his hand across Momiji's cheek, "when I can kiss you instead?" he finished. Momiji shivered slightly but leaned into the contact. Kyo leaned closer still and put his lips to Momiji's, it lasted for a few seconds and then Kyo took a step back. Momiji stood there, his face bright red, then put his fingers to his lips and sank to his knees, trembling. "Kyo kissed…me," he whispered. Kyo smirked.

"I did. Ya want me to do it again?" Momiji's eyes widened. "Kyo… I, yes?" Kyo's eyes widened and he smirked even more. "Good Momiji. I was hoping you'd say that." He knelt down to Momiji's level and pressed their lips together again. Momiji made a small noise in the back of his throat, and pressed closer. Kyo growled softly, and prodded Momiji's lips apart with his tongue, tasting, ravishing the small boy thoroughly.

"Kyo! What…? Momiji?" the two boys broke apart quickly to see Yuki staring at them horrified. Momiji turned beet red, and Kyo scowled. "what do you want ya stupid rat?" He growled.

Yuki blinked, then recovered. "Umm, Miss Honda wanted to see Momiji… I said I'd find him for her." Momiji bit his lip for a moment, then smiled, apparently recovered. "OH! Thanks Yuki! I'll go find her now." He bounded off quickly, leaving Yuki alone with a Kyo who was much more uneasy than he appeared. "What did you see, Yuki?" He asked quietly.

For the second time in a few minutes, Yuki blinked in surprise. "I saw everything Kyo. What do you want me to say? Do you want me to call you names? I already do that, make you an outcast? That too. Do you want me to think even less of you because you're attracted to a boy? Well, that's a different thing altogether. Hatori would never forgive me if I did that. If you're attracted to Momiji, there's nothing wrong with that. He's not even really your cousin, you're too far removed. Kyo. I know we're supposed to hate each other, but really. I support your relationship."

Kyo blushed. "It's not a relationship. Not yet. I only just kissed him. For the first time. He had no idea I felt this way before. Probably he thinks I've gone crazy." He lowered his head. "I took him by surprise. He'll probably hate me now."

Yuki chuckled. "Kyo. I'm not stupid. And I saw everything, remember? I saw you kiss Momiji. And I heard you ask him. I heard him say yes. You wouldn't have come near him again if he hadn't said he wanted you to kiss him again, would you?" Kyo looked up quickly. "No of course I wouldn't have!" Yuki smiled at him. "You see? I don't think he'll hate you. But I do think you need to talk to him later."

Kyo stood up. "Yeah. I know. I'll talk to him after school. Do you think you can keep Tohru and Haru away from us for a while? I... it's kinda private…" Yuki chuckled again. "I understand Kyo. I'll keep them busy for a while." For the first time in long time, Kyo smiled at Yuki. "Thank you. I appreciate it." Yuki nodded.

"Momiji. I was wondering if I can talk to you?" The blonde boy looked up at Kyo, a blush staining his pale cheeks. "I… sure Kyo! No problem!" He stood and followed Kyo to the roof understanding that no one would bother them there. "Cumquats!" He said brightly and Kyo looked at him in surprise. "What?" He asked, and Momiji giggled. "I'm not sure. They're a fruit." Kyo shook his head. "Whatever." Momiji looked at him out of the corners of his eyes. "Kyo. You want to talk to me about this after? About when you kissed me?" Kyo nodded. "Yeah. Momiji… I don't really know what to say. I… I guess I'd like to know… how… how you felt about it. Me kissing you."

Momiji walked over to where Kyo was standing. Right over. Very close. "Kyo." He said softly. The red head looked at him, and said nothing. "Kyo…" he said again and smiled. "You want to know how I felt about it?" He laughed a little. "I don't think I can really say. But I can show you…?" Kyo's eyes widened. "What the hell does that mean?" Momiji laughed again, and put his hand on Kyo's shoulder. "Exactly what it sounds like. I'll show you how I feel." With that, he leaned up, and pressed his lips onto Kyo's. The taller boy gasped, and Momiji took that moment to deepen the kiss, making a small sound in his throat, before pulling away again. "That's how I feel, Kyo."

"Honestly Miss Honda, I have no idea where Kyo and Momiji are, but I'm sure they're both fine. Please don't worry about them… oh my." Both Tohru and Haru turned at Yuki's soft exclamation, startled to see Kyo and Momiji approach them… holding hands. Tohru frowned. "I don't understand," she said. "Why are they holding hands? I didn't think Kyo and Momiji were that close." Yuki smiled. "I'm not sure Miss Honda, but I'm sure we'll soon find out." Unseen by the confused girl, his hand moved backwards, comfortingly gripped by Hatsuharu's own. He shot a small smile at the cow-cursed. It would all work out fine. For Kyo and Momiji, and for the both of them as well.

The End


End file.
